A technique has been developed to connect a main controller and an electric speed controller (ESC) via a bidirectional communication transmission path and to control a motor that drives rotors of a multicopter.
In the multicopter, the flight speed and the flight attitude are determined by propulsion generated by rotation of rotors driven by the motor. The motor load fluctuates depending on the flight environment, which frequently changes from influences such as wind. Thus, it is desirable that information indicating the operation state of the motor is appropriately supplied to the main controller and that the appropriate control command is supplied to the ESC from the main controller based on the information indicating the operation state of the motor.